element_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Valda Elliot
Valda Elliot Echo.jpg|Valda Elliot big brother to a chain.png|Valda (lower) with Christoph (upper). A different purple.png|Valda (Left) and Elda (Right). Known Background History Valda Elliot was born into a family as one of two twin girls. She shares her look's and birthday with an identical sister named Elda. Not only is Elda her only sister but they both have an older brother, Christoph. Valda's parent's died suddenly when she was still very young. So that left Chrisoph as the head of the family and in charge of his two younger sisters. Everythings was alright at first, but soon around the twin's thirtheenth birthday Christoph didn't seem to be acting quite right. He started getting more stricked and the girls thought this was a normal thing since they we're both becoming of age soon. But then everything took a turn for the worse. Christoph almost became somewhat bagan to become more agressive in the way he acted. Not only was he getting over protective, it was more like being over controlling of their actions. Soon the controlling turned to violence. Simple at first, then to the point where the simple puching came slapping, the slapping turned to bruises, the brusies turned into cuts, until those bleeding cuts became concusions and broken limbs. When Christoph would do buissnes he would put on the act that his family meant everything to him, and that all he wanted was the better for his younger siblings. Or, if company didn't know, he would have no siblings at all. Chianing them in their rooms behind locked doors was how he would deal with it. It was questionable if he even knew what he was doing. The girls didn't know. When the day of their sixtheenth birthday came, it had marked that they had suffered three years of Christophs abuse. They didn't know what else to expect. It was around midnight when Elda snuck back into the room she and Valda shared after being gone for about 3 hours. Valda thought Christoph had finally done something horrible to the other but it seems like that had been averted for now. Elda told Valda that she had something to show her. It was a small ring. Elda told her sister that she had taken it from Christophs room, the room that was once their parents. Elda told Valda that she wanted her to have it but Valda told her 'No' she found it so she should keep it. Elda didn't agree and slipped the ring onto Valda's finger ignoring her twins protesting wimpers. Later Elda made Valda escape the prison they once called their home with a friend that they both trusted. Valda told her sister that she would come back for her oneday, to help her get away from Christoph. Later, Valda would figure out the true meaning behind the ring her sister had risked her life to give to her. Relationships *'Elda Elliot': Elda was one of the only peple Valda felt she could trust since both of them were in the same situation. They could tell each toher just about anything. They showed each other what Christoph did and helped bandage the wounds as best they could. *'Christoph Elliot': Valda's older brother, but more like a dictator to both of the girls. Valda loved her older brother but after what he began to do, she felt that she no longer could care for someone thay could do something so cruel to her sister. *'Oliver Piers': Oliver was a boy that Valda met when she was very young, long before Christophs cruilety. He became very dear to Valda being someone that she would go and meet in the woods that lined her home and his. But she soon had to leave her friend. She's still not certain if it's her who left him or he who left her. Valda Personally Valda hasn't experienced much of the world since she was locked away most of the time after her parents deaths. She does know some things but it doesn't amount to much to the things she can experience outside herr home. Age: 16 Hair Color: White Blonde/Platinum Blonde Eye color: Saphire Blue Ring type: Earthlancer Around people Valda is somewhat quite and timid because she hasn't been around others much in her life. But just because's she shy doesn't mean she can't talk. If you get her upset enough about something or start to hurt someone she's very dear to, you will end up with a lot on your hands. Valda actuallly shows little to no facial exspressions, it is possible for her to show them to you but she has to be rather close to you personally in order for her to trust you enough. Extra Information/History Back when Valda's parent's where still alive she and all of her siblings had a good relationship with them. Christoph especially would follow their mother around, a 'mama's boy' if you say it that way. Don't leave.png|Clarissa (Mother - uppper) and a young Christoph (Son - lower). family.png|Nicolaus (Father - far left), one of the twins (middle left) and Clarissa (Mother - far right). No one thought anything of it until after their parent'ss deaths. A relative of theirs offered to take the girls being as they were both young and looking exactly like their mother might be a little to harsh for Chirstoph to care for them seing as he would remember his parent's more then the girls, but Christoph rejected the offer saying that he could cope with the loss. Valda has a tendency to carry around a small brown teddy bear with her. It was a gift from Oliver before the both had to part ways.It was acutally a secret that they both had met in the first place, Oliver being in an extreamly well class family and Valda's being from one of slightly lower standard. Hehhehehehehheheheh